Quiero que entiendas, que esto es por ti
by AaronSenpai701
Summary: El rechazo puede ser difícil, sobretodo para Reiner. Sin embargo, él se dará cuenta que en sus momentos de angustia y de querer estar solo, alguien no se lo permitirá, e intentara buscar la manera de hacer que Reiner este mas tranquilo y relajado. (Reiner x Bertholt)


Este es mi primer Fanfic de esta pareja. Haré mas al paso de que se me vayan ocurriendo ideas.

* * *

El cielo se oscureció, las nubes comenzaron a obstaculizar la vista desde la perspectiva terrestre, hacía ese maravilloso mundo aéreo lleno de misterios. Los terrenos se hicieron desolados, las brizas comenzaron a soplar con delicadeza y sin embargo, ninguna de estas causas naturales que anunciaban la llegada de la lluvia, pudieron hacer que él, volviera con sus compañeros de entrenamiento. Básicamente se sentía herido, triste y desolado al enterarse de la verdad absoluta irreversible que buscaba cambiar, una verdad que ya había sido confirmada por la misma persona quien se lo dijo, una dulce rubia de ojos azules que era participe de los sentimientos de Reiner. Algo que ya estaba escrito no podría ser reformulado así de fácil, el corazón de Christa ya le pertenecía a Ymir y por ende, los objetivos, los sueños y los caminos, pasaron a convertirse en una esencia vacía.

Ante la presencia de la tristeza de las nubes expresadas en lágrimas, Reiner decidió volver a la cabaña, donde estaban sus compañeros, que probablemente habían de estar haciendo cualquier tipo de actividad libre en aquellos horarios nocturnos que se daban específicamente para llevar a cabo la cena y el descanso.

Su mirada reflejaba deseo de querer estar solo, de no ser molestado. Y por causa de aquellos ojos fríos y solitarios, su voluntad se hizo verdadera. Nadie se atrevió a entablar conversación con Reiner, algunos pocos hicieron contacto visual con él y sin embargo, hubo una persona que no obedeció los deseos del rubio. Alguien que ha estado siempre a su lado, desde el principio de su historia.

-¿Qué sucede Reiner…? – Preguntó Bertholt sin poder observar a su compañero de frente.

- No es nada… No te preocupes… es simplemente una tontería….- Eso era lo que él, quería pensar.

- No es cierto, te ves disgustado. Anda, dime lo que te sucede…-

-Déjalo así Bert, no quiero que te preocupes por esto –

-¿Estás seguro?

- No hay problema. Ya me conoces, esto no es más que un disgusto temporal….- El rubio comenzó a volverse intolerante ante las insistencias de su compañero.

- ¿Pero aun así, no quieres estar con el grupo? No me gustaría que pases esta noche de la forma que quieres. Anda…- El moreno intentó acercarse a Reiner, pero este le respondió con un gesto agresivo.

-Te dije que estoy bien. ¿Quieres dejarme solo? –

- Pero….-

- Estando aquí te vuelves una molestia…-

Bertholt se ofendió y volteó su mirada hacía otro lugar. Tan simple fue el gesto de su compañero que Reiner se había dado cuenta inmediatamente que su comportamiento era indebido y demasiado egoísta. Intentó caminar hacía los dormitorios pero fue detenido nuevamente. Los brazos de Bertholt se habían organizado para tomar la cintura del rubio y aferrarse a él.

Pese a que él era una persona serena y tímida, en verdad se preocupaba mucho por su compañero, quien era su mejor amigo. No podía dejar las cosas inconclusas, menos aun si veía que algo le sucedía, ya sea un estado emocional débil o algún tipo de lesión física. Bertholt siempre ha tenido la desventaja de ser débil ante los comentarios del rubio, porque el muy rara vez se opone… _porque él es todo lo que tiene en la vida. _

Ante aquello, Reiner simplemente observó el suelo, tratando de organizar su mente – Perdóname….-

-No me gusta verte de esta manera. No hay razón para que estés así….-

-Si la hay….- Susurró – Es solo que…no quiero pensar en ello ahora. Solo quiero irme a dormir…-

-Anda, ven con nosotros. Tal vez puedas sentirte mejor si te sumas al círculo. ¿Qué lograras estando ahí solo…?- Bertholt presiono con más fuerza la cintura de Reiner.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio se libero de la restricción de su compañero y camino sin voltearse hacía su destino. – Lo siento Bert, no estoy de humor ahora –

Sin poder hacer nada, el moreno se quedó ahí, inconcluso, lo que más odiaba que sucediera. Pero al fin y al cabo, no tuvo más opción que regresar con el grupo.

No hubo minuto en el cual, Bertholt no dejara de pensar en lo que a Reiner le sucedía.

Hasta que la hora de dormir llego

El silencio fue absoluto, más, lo único detectable para el oído humano eran unos mínimos ronquidos o exhalaciones para repeler el aire obtenido. Sin embargo, Bertholt no podía dormir tranquilo, él sabía que algo no andaba bien con Reiner y no iba a estar bien hasta que entendiera el asunto de su angustia.

Lentamente subió a la cama de arriba, donde aguardaba el rubio. Pudo darse cuenta de que seguía despierto pese a que no veía su rostro. Con disimulo se recostó a su lado, y nuevamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura…

-¿Christa….? – Dijo al momento de darse cuenta de aquellas manos, consiguiendo a su vez, el cambio de vista de su cuerpo hacía el lado opuesto. – Oh… Eres tú….-

- ¿Qué sucede Rei, por qué lloras?...- Ante su pregunta, automáticamente se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Sigues con eso… Creí haberte dicho que lo dejaras tal cual como estaba….-

-No te entiendo… Creí que podías decirme lo que fuera….-

El rubio se volteo a mirar a otro lugar – No tengo por qué contarte las cosas que no te importan ¿o sí…?

Bertholt se subió encima del cuerpo de Reiner y lo abrazó con fuerza. En verdad ya era suficiente...

-Oye... ¿Que estas...?-

– Lo siento. En verdad yo no puedo quedarme con la duda. Tu eres mi amigo, lo único que tengo, por eso es que me preocupo tanto por ti, quiero verte feliz, quiero hacer lo posible para que eso se cumpla... Sin embargo, cuando te veo de esta manera, tu estado también me afecta...- Su mirada reflejaba tristeza.

Reiner volteó sus ojos hacía un extremo - Um...-

-Tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea...-

-Bert yo….- Y sin embargo, las palabras de Reiner no pudieron ser ejecutadas por el contacto de los labios de su compañero que suavemente probaron los del rubio. No fue un beso muy largo, lo suficientemente para que Reiner se pudiera dar cuenta de sus intenciones. No le molesto en lo absoluto, ni tuvo intenciones de quitarse de allí. Por otro lado, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y el rubor en sus mejillas comenzó a destacarse lentamente.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora Rei…? Yo solo quería….-

-Pero… ¿Por qué….? – El rubio se tocó sus labios. Sus manos temblaban de la impresión.

El moreno suavizo la mirada – Porque te amo….-

Al escuchar esas palabras, Reiner simplemente se quedo callado y solo se limito a mirar fijamente los ojos de Bertholt. Por el contrario, el chico de cabellos oscuros comenzó a preocuparse de su repentina acción, creyendo que tal vez haya sido un error haber llevado a cabo ese beso.

Sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando voluntariamente el rubio le devolvió lo que en un principio le había dado, presionando sus labios contra los del moreno con un poco de fuerza. Bertholt también contribuyó ante el beso, claramente con un rubor en sus mejillas pero al fin, eso no le importaba mientras sus labios se estuvieran conociendo con los de su compañero.

Y al momento de separarse, Reiner mantuvo a su compañero lo mas cerca posible de su cuerpo, en un abrazo de gran restricción.

Tal vez no podía cambiar la verdad escrita, pero si podía escribir su futuro, y que mejor con la persona que lo ha estado acompañando desde siempre.

_Alguien que lo entiende y lo sigue sin objeciones, alguien gentil y bondadoso con los demás._

_- _¿Eso que significa Rei...? -

-Creo que desde ahora, vamos a ser tú y yo… Nadie mas...-

Bertholt se sonrojo nuevamente – Siempre he querido eso… y ahora por fin puedo estar contigo…..-

Esa noche los sentimientos de Reiner se convirtieron en una esencia con un propósito, que ya estaban enlazadas a aquellos sentimientos que le correspondían. No obstante, Bertholt no volvió a su cama individual esa misma noche, además tampoco podía hacerlo, porque Reiner no se lo iba a permitir, si no que durmió plácidamente junto a su compañero hasta que el sol de la mañana siguiente, tomara un lápiz y comenzara a escribir el nuevo presente.

-Gracias… Bert. Yo también creo que siento lo mismo por ti….- Pensó Reiner.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado...


End file.
